1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-45509 discloses a lever-type connector with a rotary lever. The lever-type connector includes a female housing, a U-shaped lever rotatably mounted on the female housing and a housing lock that extends back from an upper part of a rear wall of the female housing to hold the lever at a connection position. The lever includes left and right arms arranged respectively along left and right side walls of the female housing and an operating portion that couples ends of the arms to each other. The operating portion has a lever lock to lock the housing lock at the connection position.
A wire cover is mounted on the connector, and the wire cover has a U-shaped cut for drawing wires to outside. The housing lock is arranged inside the cut when the wire cover is mounted on the connector to prevent the housing lock from interfering with the wire cover when mounting the wire cover. However, clearances must be set between left and right side edges of the cut and the housing lock due to mounting tolerances. Thus, high-pressure washing water, flying stones and the like can enter into connector cavities.